


Love and Numb Arms

by noticemoiheichou (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/noticemoiheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grumpy Corporal Levi refuses to go bed. A little later, he gives in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Numb Arms

// READER

"Leviii."

"..."

"Leviiiii.."

"..."

"Levi!"

"...What?"

"Sleepy time?"

"No." I groan and turn over in the bed again as I have been doing so for the past half-hour. Morning was nearing and he has yet to obtain at least a wink of sleep. Levi sat on his desk working on an intimidating stack of paperwork, as always. How a pile of white evil, satanic produce is intimidating, I do not know.

"It's 11:47. Sleep," he simply orders, not sparing me as much as a glance. As for the tower or work-related crap on his desk, it remains the center of his attention.

"It's 11:47. Get your butt to bed," I spit back, clearly pissed.

"Touché."

I exhale to try and calm myself down, but to no avail.

I. Am. Done.

"You know what," I begin. "Screw this. Screw that stack of paper on your desk. I am going to sleep with or without you." I turn for the last time, my back facing him. Maybe I'm acting immaturely, but this isn't the first time work got in the way of us, more so his health. And to be honest, I am absolutely fed up with it.

"Good-fucking-night, Levi Ackerman."

// LEVI

I let silence take over the room for a few minutes before looking at her. The girl was curled up in bed with the sheets engulfing her, her back facing me. I breathe inwardly before closing my eyes and throwing my head back. I happen to glance at the clock and get a glimpse of the time- 11:53 p.m.

Great. Sighing, I stand up and get ready for bed. I shower and dry my hair, changing into cozier clothes afterwards.

I slowly crawl into the bed, suddenly missing and appreciating once more the simple bliss of rest. Looking at the back of the girl beside me, I inch closer to her. Before she can move away from me which she oh so lamely attempts a mere semi-second too late, I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her close. She only grunts but melts into my touch afterwards. Instead of responding verbally, I bury my head in the crook of her neck from behind.

"You know," I begin and tuck her hair behind her ear, her back still facing me. 

"You and the stack of paperwork I'm working on share something in common."

Silence passes before I hear her soft response. "What?"

I smirk before letting the next words flow freely out of my mouth. "I would love to do both on my desk."

I can't see her face, yet I can tell by the way the tip of her ear turned a shade of pink that she was blushing profusely.

Being forced to remove my head from the crook of her neck, she turns and looks at me in the eyes with her cheeks still slightly pink from my previous comment. And god, did she look adorable.

"Levi Ackerman," my name rolls off of her tongue and I swear I could have worshiped her right then and there as the rightful goddess of this universe. 

"Did you just make a joke?"

I pretend to think for a moment despise the fact that I already had my next response in mind. "Partially."

Her eyes widen and her cheeks go through several stages of red, earning a low chuckle from me. She puts her head atop my chest, her right limbs spread over my body. I sigh with content and lean my head closer to hers. I feel her gently smile against the thin fabric of my t-shirt and it oddly makes my heart flutter. But that's nothing compared to my reaction to her next words.

"Levi?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

I can't help but let a rare smile spread across my face. "And I love you." I re-position my right arm so as she would be able to shift some of her weight on it. She does so and I reach up to stroke her hair with my right hand until she falls asleep.

When I hear nothing but her calm breathing and soft snores, I put down my hand to rest on the surface of the bed. I chuckle to myself thinking it would probably end up numb in the morning, but I didn't care.

Because when you love somebody, a numb arm in the morning isn't really 

high on the list of things you give a damn about.

**Author's Note:**

> name's yuka; also noticemoiheichou in dA and quotev
> 
> slightly old one-shot i wrote bec levi is the main
> 
> \---
> 
> levi ackerman - shingeki no kyojin © isayama hajime  
> writing © noticemoiheichou


End file.
